Electrical components which are controlled by an electronic control unit (ECU) mounted in a vehicle are of great variety, and are controlled in various ways. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an electric parking brake device which is controlled by an ECU. In Patent Document 1, a parking brake interlocked with a throttle operation and a shift operation is prohibited from being automatically released while an ignition power supply is on and an engine is stopped, and thus an erroneous operation is suppressed, which leads to an improvement in safety.